Blog użytkownika:Hirbav/Satan's Soul, Rozdział 2: Jego lokaj, kombinator
Plik:Ssr2.png Jego lokaj, kombinator Nad Londynem zapadła noc. Kolejny okres, w którym ludzie nie mogą czuć się bezpiecznie. Zaczajona na pewną kobietę dziewczyna ubrana w czarny strój o różowych wstęgach czekała na odpowiedni moment, by zaatakować. Zawachała się widząc u boku kobiety mężczyznę. Nie mogła zaatakować pary przeznaczonych sobie osób. - Przeklinam dzień, w którym cieszyłam się na jego widok. - wspomniała po cichu. - Jedyny obraz z przeszłości, który pamiętam... Jedyne uczucie... Uczucie porzuconej przez ukochaną osobę i obraz tego jedynego, który cię zabija... Zrozpaczona morderczyni uciekła z miejsca, w którym miała zaatakować. Poszła szukać innego celu. ---- Następnego dnia, chłopiec, dwa demony i dziewczyna rasy Shinigami spotkali się w tym samym miejscu, co wcześniej. - Zaplanowałam całą akcję! - krzyknęła podekscytowana Rose. - Ej, nie śmiej się tak... jak szatan. - upomniał dziewczynę Rafael. - Więc będzie to tak. Ronald stoi przy drzwiach, a pomoże nam jeszcze... - nie dokończyła zdania Sutcliff. - Przepraszam, ale... jaki znowu Ronald?! - zapytał Rafael. - Ej typku, wypraszam sobie takie uwagi! Im więcej osób tym lepiej, no nie?! - To ile w końcu będzie osób? - Raz... Dwa... Trzy... Trzy dodatkowe. - wyliczyła i odpowiedziała żartobliwie. - Ej no przepraszam, że przerywam wam kłótnię - wtrącił się Ciel. - ale co znaczy ten znak? Rose i Rafael wreszcie skupili uwagę na czymś innym. - No co ja ci poradzę, że Will nie wie? - zapytała Rose. - Swoją drogą znam pewną osobę, która wie. ---- Rafael zaprowadził Ciela, Sebastiana i Rose do dziwnego miejsca, zupełnie różniącego się wyglądem od znanej im dotąd Anglii. Weszli do olbrzymiej posiadłości. Ogrodzenie terenu pałacu zrobione było z żywopłotu o perfekcyjne podciętych liściach koloru zielonego, którego liście lśniły w jasnych promieniach słońca. Trawa miała kolor żółto-zielony dodając urody posiadłości. Grupa śledząca morderstwa szła brukowaną ścieżką do żywopłotowego labiryntu wśród białych i żółtych róż. W końcu dźwięk uderzających o siebie szpad zaprowadził ich do miejsca, gdzie książę demonów - Alfie Black - pojedynkował się na szpady ze znajomą dla Sebastiana i Ciela twarzą. W tym momencie szpada wypadła z ręki księcia, czyniąc z jego nauczyciela zwycięzcą pojedynku. - Jak śmiesz Rafael przerywać mi w walce z moim nauczycielem?! - zapytał zdenerwowany książę. - Tak czy siak walka dobiegłaby końca, książę. - odezwał się głos próbujący uspokoić samolubne zachowanie księcia. - Powinno zakończyć się innym wynikiem, nie sądzisz Gabriel? - zapytał Alfie. Kiedy z ust młodego księcia padło imię "Gabriel", Ciel i Sebastian lekko zadrżali. Twarz Rose pokazywała zaś ogromną złość i niezadowolenie. - Głupku, miałeś stać i pilnować wschodniego czy tam zachodniego wejścia! - skarciła Gabriela. Mina młodszego brata Keinza jak zwykle lekko się uśmiechała, a on sam zdawał się być zadowolony. - Pierwszorzędnie mam się słuchać rozkazów Liliany, drugorzędnie rodziny królewskiej, a ciebie trzeciorzędnie.. Rose. - uspokoił Shinigami Gabriel. - Swoją drogą, cud, że w ogóle cię tu wpuścili. - Przestańmy już gadać o byle czym. - wtrącił się Alfie. - Mogę wiedzieć, co was tutaj sprowadza? - Potrzebujemy informacji na temat tego symbolu. - powiedział Catster po czym wręczył sztylet do ręki księcia. - Nie mam pojęcia, o co w nim chodzi. - odpowiedział. - Być może moja siostra wie... ---- Młody książę doprowadził ich do sali balowej, gdzie odwrócona twarzą do demonicznego instrumentu Sabrina grała wywołującą ciarki pod skórą, horrorystyczną melodię. - Sabrino! - krzyknął Alfie. Muzyka ucichła, a demoniczna twarz księżniczki spojrzała na przybyszy z Londynu. - W czym tkwi problem? - zapytała wiedząc, że wizyta Catstera ma na celu zdobycie jakiejś informacji. - Czy wiesz może, co to za symbol? - zapytał młodszy brat Sabriny, odsłaniając złotą rękojeść narzędzia zbrodni. Zimna dłoń Sabriny chwyciła przedmiot, a jej niebieskie oczy przechwyciły blask dwudziesto-cztero karatowego złota rękojeści sztyletu. - Wiem mało o tej organizacji. - rzekła. - Znam jednak osobę, która wie o niej bardzo wiele. ---- Sabrina doprowadziła swojego brata Alfiego, Gabriela, Rose, Rafaela, Ciela i Sebastiana do tajemniczego miejsca, gdzie ubrana w płaszcz z kapturem księżniczka uderzyła swoją delikatną pięścią w stare, drewniane drzwi. Drewniane wrota lekko się uchyliły, a przez małą szparę na zewnątrz wyszła zgrabna, brązowowłosa dziewczyna. - Lucrezio, - odezwała się Sabrina - możesz powiedzieć nam więcej o Dark Pegasus? - Oczywiście, moja pani. - odezwała się dziecięcym głosem dziewiętnastoletnia Luki. - Dark Pegasus jest najsilniejszą i najbogatszą grupą przestępczą. Jej członkowie są najlepsi w swoim fachu. Należą do niej między innymi Martin Webs i Elizabeth Clarkson. Więcej członków nie pamiętam, niestety. - Widelec to narzędzie rozpowszechnione w XVIII wieku... - A co ma piernik do wiatraka, Gabriel?! - krzyknęli wszyscy razem do Keinza, który nagle zniknął. - On zawsze tak robi. - uspokoił innych książę. - Wiesz może, gdzie mają swoją siedzibę? - Aktualnie nie, ale Gabriel powinien to wiedzieć. - Em, mają kwaterę gdzieś nieopodal opuszczonej fabryki. - wtrącił się Gabriel, który znów pojawił się. - Ej Keinz, a o co ci biegało z tym widelcem? - zapytała Rose. - Nie wiem, ale to wina Lily. - wytłumaczył Gabriel. - Często tak mam, jak jest gdzieś daleko a potrzebuje mojej odpowiedzi. ---- Wczesnej nocy, około godziny dwudziestej pierwszej, gromada ludzi, demonów i Shinigami wplątanych w sprawę grupy przestępczej zwanej Dark Pegasus spotkali się w lasie mieszczącym się nieopodal starej fabryki. - Ciel, - szepnęła Rose. - co tu robi Undertaker? - I co tu robi Rose? - dodał Undertaker. - Wy się znacie? - zapytał Ciel. - Undertaker może nam znacznie pomóc. - Taa, już to widzę... - odpowiedziała Sutcliff z ogromną zniewagą dla byłego Shinigami. - Wiesz, zmieniłaś się od wczoraj... - spostrzegł Gabriel. - W ogóle inaczej wyglądasz. - Potem będziesz to zauważał, teraz skup się na tym, czy Rafael idzie. - skarciła demona wojowniczka Shinigami. - Ja tu jestem! - krzyknął Rafael, po czym przewrócił się jak trup po mocnym uderzeniu Gabriela. - Dobrze się czujesz, Keinz? - zapytała zdenerwowana Rose. - Tak, wszystko ze mną w porządku. - uspokoił Gabriel. - Musiałem go uderzyć, bo by nas usłyszeli. - Jedyny normalnie myślący człowiek... znaczy się demon. - stwierdził Michaelis. ---- Grupa weszła do środka, po czym rozdzieliła się. Rafael przejął samotnie dach i ataki z powietrza, oraz na niego spadała odpowiedzialność za wypatrywanie wrogów. Gabriel poszedł wraz z Lucrezią w głąb głównego korytarza w celu odnalezienia szefa całej operacji seryjnych morderstw i kradzieży autorstwa mrocznej grupy zwanej Dark Pegasus. Sebastian postanowił iść za swoim panem, aby móc go bronić. Wybrali się lewym korytarzem. Rose wraz z Undertakerem poszli w kierunku podziemi. Sutcliff w przeciwieństwie do Undertakera nie była zachwycona swoim towarzyszem, którego nazwała po prostu zdrajcą. Sabrina i Alfie jako rodzina królewska mogła liczyć na wsparcie każdego demona. Ponadto, zawsze mogli skorzystać ze swojej potężnej mocy, więc niczego się nie obawiając ruszyli w kierunku prawego korytarza. ---- W lewym korytarzu było bardzo spokojnie, do czasu, kiedy słuch Gabriela i Lucrezi zaczął przyciągać tajemnicze dźwięki szybkich i wyjątkowo cichych kroków, które idealnie komponowały się z ruchami demona i dziewczyny. W pewnym momencie Gabriel jednak gdzieś znikł. Wtedy właśnie napastnik postanowił zaatakować, zsyłając na dziewiętnastoletnią blondynkę jedno ze swoich ostrzy umieszczonych na łańcuchu. Sprytna Lucrezia uniknęła ataku. Wtedy, z cienia ukazała się postać kobiety z długimi, różowymi włosami. - Lucrezia Red... Ach, żal mi cię. - odpowiedział diabelsko śmiejący się kobiecy głos. - Karen Karethorii, czyż mój wzrok znów ujrzał twoją chciwość? - zapytał stojący w nieznanym miejscu Gabriel - Junior, miło cię znów słyszeć. - uspokoiła się i spoważniała liderka grupy Dark Pegasus. W tym momencie z ciemnego kąta ujawniły się lśniące, demoniczne oczy młodszego bliźniaka rodziny Keinz. Karen poczuła znajome uczucie ciarek, lecz szybko uśmiechnęła się i pognała w zupełnie innym kierunku. - Lucrezio, jeśli możesz idźdo Rafaela. - poprosił Gabriel - Ale... - To sprawa między nią, a mną. Gnaj do Catstera. O-O-O-O-O Drugi rozdział dziwnego opowiadania. Mam nadzieję, że się podoba. Uprzedzę pytanie Midki :"Dlaczego nie dodałam we wtorek?". Otóż nie miałam czasu na obcykanie fabuły, bo nie było Wiktorii. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Satan's Soul Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach